More Than That
by SaturnNights
Summary: Tails, freedom fighter and inventor. Mina, music sensation all across Möbius. Years later both are down on their luck when it comes to love, but with the wedding of the century on the horizon, what will happen when the two reunite?
1. Engagement

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to say welcome to my story and thanks for checking it out. I love this pairing and I hope you all enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

It was a beautiful day in The Kingdom of Acorn and mass celebration had begun.

Sonic The Hedgehog and Princess Sally Acorn had just announced their engagement, to the public and the citizens were going crazy with excitement.

Uproars of laughter and cheer could be heard everywhere.

Witnessing the excitement, Sonic and Tails looked down below at the cheering crowd.

"Wow, I haven't seen the people this excited since Bunnie and Antoine's wedding." Tails said.

"What can I say, the two biggest celebrities in the world tying the knot, it kind of begs for an audience." Sonic says, smirking.

"Glad the attention hasn't gone to your head." Tails teases.

"Hey, come on buddy, I'm still me, even if I'm gonna be royalty." Sonic says, while posing in a mirror.

"Yeah well, don't let your ego get the best of you, you and the bride have had a rocky relationship in the past." Tails points out.

"True, but this time it's different, Sally and I have grown a lot since then, we're not just dumb kids anymore, we've grown closer and we're better off for it and now we're ready to take on one of the biggest steps in our lives." Sonic says.

Tails smiles and sees that even though Sonic is still arrogant, he's matured a lot since they were younger.

"Well then I wish you two a long and happy life." Tails says.

"Thanks, but hey, save it for your best man toast at the reception." Sonic says, patting him on the back.

"Sure thing." Tails says.

"Hey, who knows what'll happen there, you might just catch someone's eye." Sonic says, nudging him.

"I don't think so, you know me, I'm just the geeky sidekick, plus my track record hasn't exactly been great." Tails says, looking away.

"Track record?" Sonic asked.

"Tails, you sly dog, I never knew you had it in you." Sonic says, raising his hand up for a high five.

"I didn't mean it like that, you know I've never had a girlfriend, just a few crushes that never went anywhere, plus you know what happened with Fiona." Tails explains, hanging his head.

"Yeah I remember, but hey, you can't let that get you down, there's someone for everyone out there, I just know it, I got Sally, Knuckles and Julie-Su are together, Bunnie and Antoine, Shadow and Rouge, and soon enough, it'll be your turn." Sonic says, trying to reassure him.

Sonic is soon contacted by Sally and had to leave.

"Take care Tails, see you at the ceremony." Sonic says, rushing off.

Tails exits the castle and heads home.

Tails sighs, thinking back on his life, wondering if she is really out there.

 _"Wherever you are, whoever you are, I know I'm not much, but I promise I will love you with all that I have." He vows, as he lays down and drifts off to sleep._

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

Mina Mongoose had just finished the last show of her tour and was headed back to Mobotropolis for a well deserved break.

She needed it after all she had been through.

In the span of the tour, Mina's boyfriend Ash had cheated on her with some girl while she was out there, performing.

Naturally, the two fought and agreed to go their separate ways, but without a manager her career was now on hiatus.

 _"I can't wait to get back home, hopefully things haven't changed too much, I could use some of my old friends right about now." Mina thought._

Mina wiped a tear from her eye and looked out the window of her transport, watching the scenery pass her by.

Eventually she arrived back in the city, to her home.

 _"First things first, tomorrow I visit the castle and talk to Sally, she always knows what to do in these situations." She thinks, to herself._

 _"Who knows, maybe Sonic will be there, I wonder how he's been, they're probably still together, they can fight all they want, they know they're meant to be." She thinks, getting ready for bed._

 _"Well, looks like I have big day tomorrow and a new start, goodnight world." She thinks, turning out the lights._

* * *

 **Somewhere else.**

"So blue boy is getting married?" A voice says, in a sinister manner.

"Yeah, I heard it all over the news." A female voice says.

"Interesting." The guy says, chuckling.

"So, what's the plan?" The girl asks.

"We sit back, let them have their fun, and then we send a little wedding present of our own." The guy grins evilly, throwing a dart at a picture of Sonic.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, I hope it's a good start, I usually go more in depth later on so I can't wait to do more. I just want to thank you again for checking this out, hope you liked it and I hope you all have an amazing day.**


	2. Reunion

**Welcome back everybody, glad to see you all again and to the newcomers, thanks for checking it out. Anyways, let's get the show on the road.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

The wedding date was set, June 23rd, Sonic's birthday.

Sally was currently going through the guest list, as Julie Su questioned her on the musician for the event.

"All I'm saying is that Knuckles said he's willing to DJ for the event." Julie Su says.

"I appreciate the offer, but I want something more sentimental, something more romantic." Sally says.

"I get what you mean, Knuckles decided for our wedding to play his original rap song." Julie Su said.

Sally couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Yeah, I can kind of see why he gave up on a music career." Sally says, giggling.

The two tease each other over their boyfriends more, until finally, a knock interrupts them.

"Come in." Sally says.

One of her subjects enters the room.

"Your Majesty, there is a Miss Mongoose awaiting your presence downstairs." He says.

"Mina?" Sally wonders.

"I haven't seen her in so long." Sally thinks.

The two rush downstairs to the study where Mina is waiting for them.

They enter and their gazes are turned to Mina herself.

"Sally." Mina says.

"Mina." Sally says.

The two embrace in a welcoming hug,

"It's so good to see you again." Sally says, as a tear escapes her eye.

"Same here." Mina says.

They break the hug as Sally turns Mina's attention to Julie Su.

"You may have seen each other before, but you two haven't really met, this is my friend, Julie Su." Sally introduces her.

"Pleasure to meet you." Mina says, shaking Julie Su's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Julie Su says, trying to crush Mina's hand in the shake but it was a no go.

"Nice try." Mina says, grinning.

"So what brings you out here?" Sally asks.

"Well my tour finally ended and I figured it's been a few years since I've been home, may as well take a vacation." Mina says.

"Yeah, after all that performing I'd probably need a break too, still, at least you have Ash to keep you company." Sally pointed out.

Mina turns her head, she feared the subject would come up.

"How are you two doing anyway?" Sally asks.

Mina's eyes start to grow misty as the memory causes tears to well up.

"Mina?" Sally asks, worried.

"Ash and I aren't together anymore." Mina croaks out.

Sally looks back in shock

"What happened?" Sally asks, as she comforts her friend.

"It turns out Ash started seeing girls on the side while we were still together, and when I was performing on stage he would…" Mina trails off, not wanting to say anymore as she starts to sob harder.

Sally held her friend close trying to calm her down.

"It's alright, it'll be okay, he's gone now, you're among friends." Sally says.

"Yeah and if her ever tries anything funny with you again, just call me and I'll teach him a lesson." Julie Su offers, doing punching motions.

Mina slightly laughs at this.

"Thank you." Mina says.

"I don't want to think about it right now, let's talk about you, are you and Sonic still on again off again?" Mina asks Sally.

"Nope, were getting married next month." Sally says, showing off her ring.

"Congratulations." Mina says, with her frown slowly turning to a smile.

"Yeah and Julie Su over there managed to marry Knuckles." Sally tells her.

"You're kidding, you managed to get Knuckles to settle down?" Mina asks, surprised.

"I married the guy but he is far from settled." Julie Su says, chuckling.

"Anyone else tie the knot while I was away?" Mina asks.

"Well Bunnie and Antoine are still together, Shadow and Rouge are dating, Amy managed to find some guy, I'm not sure who he is yet, and Nicole and Espio seem close." Sally says, listing off the couples.

"Wow, can't believe I missed that much." Mina says, regretting not being there.

"You've been away a long time, but at least now you'll be here for our wedding." Sally says, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah." Mina says, cheering up a little.

"That reminds me, Sally, you said you wanted musicians for the reception, how about little miss pop star here?" Julie Su suggests, pointing at Mina.

"No, she just got back from touring, I couldn't ask her to do that." Sally says.

"No need to ask, I'd be honored to perform at your wedding." Mina says, accepting the offer.

"Are you sure?" Sally asks.

"Yes, it'll be great, I have the perfect new ballad for the occasion." Mina says, excited.

"Alright then, guess I can cross that off my list, now all we need is the guest list, Julie, is everyone accounted for?" Sally asks.

"Yeah, everyone and their dates are accounted for, except for Tails, he still hasn't replied." Julie Su said.

Sally lowered her head and sighed.

"Oh wow, I haven't heard from Tails since I was training to be a freedom fighter, did he find someone too?" Mina asks.

"Unfortunately not, Tails only had eyes for one girl, her name was Fiona Fox, she was part of the team until one day she betrayed us, she cheated on Sonic with Scourge and hurt Tails beyond belief, she went with Scourge to Moebius and since then Tails hasn't been the same." Sally retold the story, almost breaking.

 _"Poor Tails, he finally found a girl he liked and she does that to him, I should pay him a visit, I just hope he's okay." Mina thinks, planning on visiting him later._

The subject enters the study.

"Your majesty, Sir Sonic has requested your presence at the Lake of Rings." He says.

"May as well go see what he's up to, it's been nice talking to you again Mina, I'll see you at the reception." Sally says, heading out the castle doors.

Mina and Julie Su follow suit soon after, wandering back into town.

"This is my stop, Knuckles will be worried if I keep him waiting." Julie Su says.

"Well it was nice meeting you, oh before I forget, where does Tails live?" Mina asks.

"He built a new house out in the ruins, where Knothole Village used to be." Julie Su tells Mina as she heads off.

 _"Well less than a day back in town, I already got a gig and a new friend." She thinks to herself._

She quickly builds up speed and runs out to the ruins of Knothole.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone, well next chapter obviously we have another little reunion, plus a little clue as to who Amy's secret boyfriend is, so stay tuned and as always, have an awesome day.**


	3. Hurt

**Hey everyone, just wanna thank everyone for the support, the favorites, the follows and the reviews meant so much to me, I hope I can make this story good for all of you.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

Mina headed into the outskirts of the woods.

The forest had regrown over time since that terrible day when Eggman attacked.

Thankfully Eggman had been defeated a year back and everyone was free to live in peace.

However, no one ever ventured into the woods again, many thought after Eggman's defeat they would begin rebuilding Knothole, but no such plan came to fruition, now it was just a memory.

However for Tails, after all that had happened to him, he called it his new home.

He had constructed a home for himself after the Freedom Fighters disbanded, since then he resided there, only visiting Sonic and Sally on occasion.

Tails sat in his living room, playing a game.

A knock on the door interrupted him, he saved the game and turned the console off.

"Who is it?" He questioned, seeing as he never got visitors.

"It's Mina." She says.

Tails opens the door and lets her in.

"Well this a surprise, what's it been, 5 years?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, seems like longer though." Mina says, walking towards him and proceeds to wrap her arms around him.

"Uh, Mina, what's up?" Tails asks, in confusion.

"Nothing, I just heard what happened with Fiona, I'm sorry." She says, laying her head on his chest.

"It's alright Mina, that was years ago, I'm better now." He says.

"Still if you ever need anything." She offers.

"I appreciate it." He says.

"Here, have a seat, tell me all about what you've been up to." Tails says, moving over to the couch and offering her a seat.

She obliges and takes a seat next to him.

"Well the tour was amazing, I especially loved Downunda, I'm thinking about moving there." She says.

"Seems like you had fun." Tails says, with a smile.

"Yeah…" She starts trailing off.

"So, how are you and Ash doing?" Tails asks.

Mina looks down, pushing back the tears.

"We aren't together anymore, he cheated on me while we were touring." She says, feeling sick as she thinks back on it.

Tails, immediately regretting mentioning him pulls Mina into his arms.

"I'm sorry I brought it up, the same offer stands, if you ever need anything, I'm here." He tries to comfort her.

"Thank you." She says, returning the embrace.

"Listen, Ash is an idiot, he had someone as beautiful and kind as you and he threw it all away, well it's his loss and I know he's gonna be kicking himself later on." Tails says.

Mina stared at the fox, both amused and flattered.

"That very sweet of you Tails." She says, before kissing him on the cheek.

Tails blushes and looks away bashfully.

"Listen, I heard you hadn't accepted the invite to Sonic and Sally's wedding yet." She says.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I was gonna go." Tails says.

"But Sonic and Sally are your best friends." She pleads.

"I just don't like leaving the house much these days." Tails says, looking away once more.

"Well that changes today, since I'm back I need someone to take me on a tour through town and guess what, you're it." She says, pulling on his arm leading him out the door.

"Wait, Mina!" He yells, to no avail.

Mina continuously tugs on him to keep him moving.

 _"She's determined, I'll give her that." He thinks, trying to get out of this._

 _"He just needs to get back out there and enjoy himself, still what could have made him like this, what happened to the innocent little pilot I used to know?" Mina's mind questions the possibilities as they arrive into the kingdom._

The two spent a few hours wandering around the town, Tails showed her the sights and took her around the markets and stores.

Tails offered to carry Mina's bag as she lead him somewhere else.

"Uh Mina, where are we going?" Tails asks.

"We're going to the castle." She says.

"What for?!" He shouts, worried.

"Your going to accept your invitation to the wedding in person." Mina says.

"Mina, I already told you, I don't even know if I'm going." Tails says.

"What's so bad about seeing all your friends?" She asked.

"Because I haven't seen most of them since..." He starts but stops, realizing his mistake.

"Since what?" Mina asks, curious.

"Forget it." Tails sighs, handing Mina her bag and walking away.

"Tails, answer me, since what?" Mina asks again.

 **"SINCE MY PARENTS DIED, OKAY!"** Tails shouts, angrily.

Mina can only stare back in shock at what Tails had just told her let alone how he did it, she had never seen Tails angry, and she knew she never wanted to see it again.

Mina started to shake in fear, Tails realizing what had happened, quickly ran over to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Mina." He apologized.

"It's alright, I should've just left it alone." She says.

"If it's alright, what happened to them?" She asks.

"It was during Eggman's last stand, my mother and father were leading a strike force against him, unfortunately they were not strong enough and Eggman's defenses had overpowered them, his machines quickly trampled the soldiers, my parents fought bravely, they managed to take down Eggman's shields for us to launch our attack but they didn't make it." Tails told her, tearing up as he remembered that day.

Mina, at a loss for words can only stay there in Tails' embrace.

 _"And I thought I had it bad, no wonder he grew up so fast, losing the people he loves is no easy thing for a kid to experience." She thinks, as she breaks the hug and starts walking with him, back to the castle._

* * *

Meanwhile...

Amy Rose was going through her mail when she came across the wedding invitation.

A smile grew on her face as she rushed to her house.

She ran inside and jumped onto the couch, into the arms of a guy.

"Guess what just came in the mail?!" She says, excited.

"What?" He asks.

"A wedding invitation, Sonic and Sally are getting married!" She shouts.

The guy chuckles.

"So the old blue speedster finally decided to tie the knot, good for him." He says.

"Yep, it says I'm invited and I get to bring a guest." She says.

"It's been awhile, I wonder if they even remember me." He says.

"They will, I can't wait for them to see you, they totally won't see it coming." She says.

"Yeah, I better go into town and rent a tuxedo, see you later, gorgeous." He says, kissing her on the cheek and rushing out of the house in a red blur.


	4. Set in Motion

**Hello everyone, hope you all are liking the story so far. Last chapter got a little angsty, so let's try to brighten things up.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

Mina and Tails had finally arrived at the Castle Acorn and proceeded through.

As they walked through the corridors they were still bickering over Tails going to the wedding.

"Mina for the last time, I'm just not sure." Tails says, with annoyance.

"But it'll be good for you to get back out there, you might even meet someone." Mina says, nudging him with her elbow.

Tails looks down, hiding his embarrassment.

The two enter the royal bedroom to see Sally.

Sally turns in shock, not expecting them.

"Tails, Mina, this is surprise, what are you two doing here?" Sally asks.

Mina places her arms around Tails' shoulder, pulling him closer.

"Tails and I just wanted to swing by and tell you that Tails accepts your wedding invitation." Mina says.

Tails tries to argue but Mina stands on his foot to keep him quiet.

"That's fantastic!" Sally shouts, in excitement.

"We'll have everyone back together for the ceremony, so who's your date?" Sally asks.

"I'm just going alone." Tails says, with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." Sally apologized, realizing she had struck a nerve.

"It's alright, I don't mind, Mina just insists I go." Tails says, teasing her.

Mina sends a glare but her expression softens when she thinks about the situation.

 _"I wore him down." She thinks, triumphantly._

"Well thank you Mina, I haven't seen this boy in so long, he needs to get out." Sally says, sounding stern.

"Wow, you sound like a parent right now, but you are getting married so next comes the baby in the baby carriage." Tails teases her.

"So immature." Sally says, blushing.

"Yeah, I know, but I grew up with Sonic so what do you expect?" Tails says, chuckling.

Sally and Mina start laughing uncontrollably.

"Okay you win." Sally says, in between laughs.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." A familiar voice shouts from out of nowhere.

They all turn and sure enough they see Sonic standing there.

"Hey Mina, long time no see." Sonic says, walking over to give her a hug.

"Yeah, too long." Mina says, returning the hug.

"So I take it you're both coming to the wedding." Sonic says.

"Yeah, Mina talked me into it." Tails says.

"She must be more convincing than I am, nice work Mina." Sonic compliments her, giving her a high five.

"No problem." Mina says, with a smile.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Sonic asks Tails, patting him on the shoulder.

"No-" Tails starts but is interrupted by Mina.

"Tails, don't spoil the surprise." Mina blurts out.

Tails looks at her with a confused expression.

"Surprise?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah, Tails' date, it's a surprise." Mina says.

"Oh a mystery girl, alright I'll play along, can't wait to meet her." Sonic says, leading Sally and himself out of the room to talk.

"Mina, why did you do that?" Tails whispers, in a hectic manner.

"Now he's going to expect me to have a date." Tails says.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you sounded so disappointed when you told Sally and I know you look up to Sonic, I just didn't want you to feel worse, besides we both know he would've teased you about it or would've given you pointers." She explains.

Tails smiles, knowing she was right.

"Thank you, but still what am I gonna do?" Tails worries.

"Easy, I'll help you find a date." Mina offers.

"Mina, the wedding is only two weeks away, how am I going to find someone to go?" Tails asks.

"We'll find someone, it'll be easy, every girl knows who you are, plus you're cute and sweet." Mina says, teasing him, pinching his cheek.

Tails can only blush as he tries to get the words out.

"A-Alright Mina." Tails says.

"Great, we'll start tomorrow, let's get back to my house to drop this stuff off, then tomorrow we're gonna find you your soulmate." Mina promises him.

Tails nods his head in agreement and the two head out.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey babe, what's the news?" The male voice asks.

"The wedding is in two weeks, it's gonna be held at the castle and almost everyone in the kingdom is either invited or going to witness outside." The female voice explains.

"Perfect, is it ready?" The man asks.

"Yeah, he's back up and running at full power." The woman tells him.

The man smirks and walks over to the chamber to examine their work.

Suddenly a metal hand breaks the the capsule, clawing its way out.


	5. Advent of Emotions

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

Mina's House.

Tails and Mina had arrived at her house at midnight, both exhausted from the trip.

Tails made it to the living room, dropping the bags and collapsing.

Mina laughs then lets out a yawn.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night." Mina says.

"Yeah me too." Tails says, as he heads for the door.

"Tails, it's pitch darkness out there." Mina says.

"I know, but I don't want to impose." Tails says.

"Nonsense, besides tomorrow we're gonna find you a date, may as well stay here." Mina offers.

Tails smiles at her generosity.

"Alright, Mina you win." Tails says, raising his arms in defeat.

Mina smirks, the two say goodnight and Mina heads up to her room.

Four Hours Later.

All was quiet in Mina's home, Tails remained asleep on her couch.

All of a sudden, whimpering and sobbing could be heard.

Tails' eyes slowly opened upon hearing the sounds of sadness.

"Mina?" He says, softly.

He hears the sounds again and begins to grow worried.

He heads upstairs and knocks on Mina's door.

"Mina?" He says, but receives no answer.

He knocks again and still nothing.

His worry grows stronger as he hears the sobs and soon enough he can't take it anymore and opens the door.

He slowly steps inside to find Mina still asleep, tossing and turning with tears in her eyes.

 _"I gotta wake her up." He thinks, as he nudges her shoulders._

"Mina, Mina, come on wake up please." He says.

But she remains asleep moving frantically as she begins to speak.

"Please Ash, please stay away, no please, get away, get away, No!" She yells out.

"Oh no, she's having a nightmare." Tails says.

He decides to take drastic measures and embraces her in his arms, whispering into her ears.

"It's okay Mina, he can't hurt you, you're safe, everything's fine." He whispers.

Mina begins to calm down, and eventually stops moving, her breathing goes back to normal and once again is in her peaceful slumber.

Tails breathes a sigh of relief and lays her back down, only to have two arms wrap around him.

"Please Tails, stay with me." She whispers, in her sleep.

Tails looks at her surprised but she'd been through a lot and he'd love to comfort her.

"As you wish Mina." He says, getting under the covers and returns the embrace.

He eventually drifts off to sleep as they lay their in each other's arms.

Morning.

Mina was first to wake up, for some reason she felt amazing but didn't know why.

Her vision was blurry but she could feel something next to her.

She rubbed her eyes to see more clear and let out a gasp as she saw what it was.

 _"Tails?!" Her mind screamed._

 _"How, how did, I mean…what?!" She thought, not understanding how this happened._

Sure enough, Tails woke up to see the startled Mongoose.

"Good morning." He says.

"Uh, yeah, good morning." She says, nervously.

Tails noticing this, tries to explain the situation.

"You were having a nightmare, I came in to see if you were okay, I comforted you and then you asked me to stay." He explains.

Mina blushed at her friend but quickly shuddered as she started remembering her nightmare.

Tears dropped as Mina shook in fear.

"No, it's alright, it's okay." Tails says, taking hold of her again.

Mina settles down once more and looks at him.

"I'm sorry I'm like this." Mina says.

"Don't be, you're going through a lot, it's alright." Tails reassures her.

Mina smiles putting her arms around him and snuggling her face against his chest.

"Thank you." She whispers.

The two stay like this for another hour, neither one letting go.

 _"Feels nice to be needed, I just wish I could help Mina more." Tails thought._

 _"He's so sweet, I'm lucky to have him around, feels nice to have someone I can trust." Mina thinks._

Tails was the first to snap out of it.

"Hey Mina, why don't we go get breakfast and then we can start our mission?" Tails offers.

Mina nods in agreement, the two get ready and head out.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Amy and her boyfriend were heading into town to find a wedding present.

"What do you think, something fancy or something creative?" Amy asks.

"Knowing the groom, he'll probably want everyone to bring chili dogs." He says.

Amy giggles at his joke and spots a few familiar faces, meanwhile at the same time, he sees an old friend of his own.

"I'll be right back." They say in unison, heading off in opposite directions.

* * *

With Amy.

"Tails, Mina!" She shouts.

They both turn their heads to see the energetic pink Hedgehog.

"Amy, long time no see." Mina says.

"Yeah, feels like forever ago." Amy says.

"So what're you guys doing here?" Amy asks.

"We're here to find Tails a date to the wedding." Mina said.

"Oh can I help?!" Amy shouts, excited.

"Sure, the more help the better." Mina says.

"Great, let me just go talk to someone, I'll be right back." Amy says, running off.

With her boyfriend.

He had spotted Espio and Some girl he didn't know from afar, it had been so long since he'd seen them.

"Well, well, well, old friend, never took you as the type to date." He says, grinning.

Espio and Nicole look up to see him.

"No way." Espio says.

"I know, it's been awhile." He says.

Espio is at a loss for words.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." He says, before kissing her hand.

"Um, the pleasure is all mine, I'm Nicole." Nicole introduced herself.

"I'm…" He starts, only to be interrupted by Amy.

"Hey, I'm staying here to help a friend, could you please head over to Cream's house to feed Cheese, I promised her I would while she's away?" Amy asks of him.

"Sure thing, I'll see you guys later." He says speeding off.

* * *

Back with Tails and Mina.

Amy rushed towards them with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright Tails, let's find you your dream girl." Amy says, dragging both of them.

The three of them began their search around the city to no avail.

It seemed every girl was taken and the ones who weren't had no interest.

"Wow this is harder than I thought." Amy said.

"I know, Li Moon and Barby are taken, Blaze is with Silver and Cream won't be back until after the wedding." Mina said.

"Did everyone just pair up?" Amy says.

"Seems like it, don't worry Tails, we'll find someone." Mina says, patting him on the back.

Tails sighs, hanging his head.

"I appreciate you girls trying to help, but I just don't think it's gonna work out." Tails says.

Suddenly an idea pops into Amy's head.

"Tails, I was planning on getting a present for the wedding, could you go pick up something, I don't know what they'd like but maybe you will?" Amy asks, handing him her wallet.

"Sure." Tails says, walking into the market.

"Poor guy." Mina says.

"Yeah…" Amy trails off.

"I heard about you and Ash." Amy says.

Mina winced, remembering the nightmare she had.

"I'm sorry." Amy said.

"it's fine." Mina says.

"So, you don't have a date to the wedding either." Amy says.

"No, where are you going with this?" Mina asks.

"Well I'm just saying, you both don't have dates, why don't you just go together?" Amy asks.

Mina blushed as she thinks about what happened this morning.

"Blushing huh?" Amy says, teasing her.

"You hiding something?" She teases more.

"N-No." Mina stutters.

"I think someone has a crush." Amy says.

"No, I just think he's really sweet and kind, he was so nice comforting me in bed last night." Mina says.

Amy's eyes go wide.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Amy says, shocked from Mina's words.

Mina stutters, trying to get the words out over the misunderstanding.

"I w-was h-having a nightmare and Tails came in to comfort me." Mina says.

"Oh alright." Amy says, laughing.

"Look the point is, you hit bad luck with Ash, wouldn't it be nice to be with a guy who is genuinely nice to you?" Amy asks.

Mina contemplates this but her thoughts are broken when Tails returns.

"Hey, what'd you get them?" Amy asks, pulling out a rattle.

"Um, Tails?" Amy asks.

"No one knows yet, but I can tell by the way Sally has been acting." Tails says.

"Wait, you mean?" Mina says.

"Yep, the first royal baby is on the way." Tails says.

The two girls can only stare at the rattle in amazement.

"You think it's gonna be a boy or a girl?" Amy asks.

"Not sure, I'm wondering whether it's gonna be a chipmunk or a hedgehog." Tails says.

"Well I better get home, remember what I told you Mina." Amy says, walking off.

"I'd better head home too, thanks for the help today Mina." Tails says, as he flies away.

Mina heads back home, only to hear the phone ring.

"Hello?" She says.

"Hey babe, you miss me?" A voice says, on the other line.

Mina goes into a panic as she hangs up the call.

Her breathing becomes frantic between each word.

 _"No, no, please no." She thought._

On the other line is none other than Ash.

"How cute, girl thinks she can run away, don't worry babe, I'll take you back."


	6. Music Heals All Wounds

**Hey everyone, Happy Valentine's Day! I just thought I'd do a chapter for the day, hope you like it.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

 **June 14th – 9 Days Until The Wedding.**

It had been four days since Ash had made that call to Mina and since then, Mina had become a nervous wreck.

She had closed herself off from everyone else and hid in her home, on constant alert.

All calls to her phone went unanswered and any attempt to see her was unsuccessful.

Mina laid on her couch, cocooned in blankets, dark circles surrounding her eyes.

She jumped as a knock on the door came.

"Mina, it's Tails, are you there?" She heard, coming from outside.

She said nothing, covering herself more, almost as if to hide from reality.

"Mina please, I know you're there, whatever's going on, I can help." He pleads.

Still no answer.

Tails sighs, resting his head on the door.

"Alright, whatever happened, just know that I'm sorry and when you're ready, I'll be here for you." He promises.

He starts to walk away only to be stopped by a creaking of the door.

It opens to reveal a distressed Mina with tears in her eyes.

Tails quickly brings her in for a hug, which she returns.

Mina brings him in but still stays silent.

"Thank you Mina, so what's got you like this?" Tails asks, only to be met with more silence.

"Well people are worried about you." Tails says, walking over to answering machine, only to see something weird.

"That's strange, only one message, Amy and Sally must've called like 50 times." He says, pressing play.

What comes on disgusts and angers Tails.

"Hey babe, guess who?" The voice he recognizes as Ash says.

"You didn't think you could just leave me, could you?" Ash says.

"Those other girls were just practice, you're gonna love the main event babe, don't worry I promise I'll be gentle, though I may have to discipline you for being such a b-." Tails cuts off the message.

Mina starts to shake and wail out in fear.

Tails rushes to her side, cradling her in his arms.

"It's okay Mina, he can't get you here, you're safe, I promise I'll protect you." He says.

Mina starts to relax but is still shivering from the looming threat.

Tails thinks, trying to find a way to calm her down.

He looks around the room and spots an acoustic guitar.

"Mina, remember what you used to tell me?" Tails asked.

Mina looks up at him in wonder.

"You used to say that no matter how bad things seem, music heals all wounds." Tails said, walking over to pick up the guitar and starts playing.

"I know you remember this one, think you can sing it like you used to?" Tails asks, with a smile.

Mina smiles and unwraps herself from her blanket shielding.

"Only if we make it a duet." Mina says.

Tails nods yes and the two begin.

Mina and Tails started harmonizing, completely in sync as they sang together.

As their two voices faded, finishing the song together, they looked into each other's eyes.

They both smiled and embraced once more.

Mina looked into Tails' eyes once more, remembering Amy's words, and realizing how much Tails cared for her and how much he wanted to protect her.

Mina slowly shut her eyes and leaned in, no longer worrying about Ash, her career or even herself.

All she felt was bliss as their lips met.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well that was fun, What's Tails gonna think? How's Ash going to take this? Find out next time. Originally there was a full song but I had to edit it out for copyright. Sorry. Anyways Happy Valentine's Day and if you don't celebrate it have a great day anyway!**


	7. Crushed

**Well, i guess it's time to see how the two fare.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

 **June 15th – 8 Days Until The Wedding.**

Morning broke out over the city, as daylight seeped through the window, right on Tails' eyes.

He slowly opened them and sat up to stretch his arms out.

It took him a second, but of course, he finally noticed someone sleeping next to him.

 _"Mina!" He thought, in shock as he covered his mouth to keep from making a sound._

He sat there, staring down at the resting mongoose.

 _"She's so adorable." He thought, smiling._

A few minutes later, she woke up to the smiling fox.

"Good morning." She says.

"Woah, déjà vu." Tails says.

"I know right." Mina says, giggling.

"Still, it's always nice to wake up next to you." Tails says, causing her to blush.

"By the way, about yesterday." Mina starts.

Tails looks at her in anticipation and fear.

"Did it mean anything to you?" She asks.

Tails looks away for a second, then turns back, with a smirk.

He puts his arm around her and pulls her in for another kiss.

"Yeah, it did and so did that one." He says.

Mina's face went redder than ever before.

Tails chuckled at her reaction.

"Sorry." He says.

"It's alright, but." She trails off again.

"But what?" Tails asks.

"I don't know if I'm ready or not." Mina confesses.

Tails' face turns to a look of defeat but it reverts to his small smile.

"I understand, you went through a lot in the past few weeks, you need time." Tails says.

"Yeah, but just know that, I really like you and I want us to be more than friends, I just need a little longer to get back on track." Mina says.

"Of course, just so long as I keep getting a kiss every now and then." Tails says.

"That I can handle." Mina says, pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile…

An explosion rips through the plains as three figures travel at high speed towards the kingdom.

"Here's the plan, I've got someone on the inside with a hideout ready for us, we lay low for now, then on blue boy's wedding day, we launch our attack." The guy explains his plan.

"The Kingdom of Acorn shall fall and Sonic the Hedgehog will be Annihilated." A figure says, in a robotic voice.

"Hedgehog, you're in for it now." The woman says, grinning evilly.

* * *

Over with Amy.

Amy had just picked out her dress and was modeling it for her boyfriend.

"You look perfect." He says.

"You really think so?" Amy asks.

"I know so." He says, putting his arms around her.

She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"So the blue blur is gonna have himself a kid?" He asks.

"Yep, Tails told us so." She says, holding up the rattle.

"Hopefully the kid takes after their mother." He says, laughing.

Amy giggles, changing into her usual attire.

"So Amy, can I ask you something?" He asks.

"Sure." She says.

"Why are we keeping you and I a secret?" He questions.

"When we first got together, I felt like I was finally complete, I couldn't wait to tell the world, but after all the attention the couples were getting, I just wanted some peace and to have you all to myself for awhile." Amy tells him.

"Well then, I'm touched, it has been nice, still, it'll be good to see all my old friends again, and show off my beautiful girlfriend." He complimented.

"Well I can't wait to show off my sweet boyfriend." She says, sitting on his lap and resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Later on with Mina.

Tails had left a few hours earlier but told her he'd be back.

 _"I wonder what's taking him." She thought._

The doorbell rang.

"Oh good, he's back." She says happily, as she rushes to the door.

She opens it to see not Tails, but her worst nightmare come true.

"Ash!" She screams, then slams the door shut and locks it.

"Mina, come on, I just want to talk." He says, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Ash, I told you, I don't want to speak with you." Mina says, as tears start to fall.

"Well, I'm not finished with you, so either you let me in or I get mad." He threatens.

Mina stays silent, hoping that he will go away.

"Fine, have it your way." He says, as he charges at the door and kicks it down causing it to collapse on top of Mina.

Ash scowls at her and jumps onto the door effectively crushing her against the floor.

He lifts the door, places it back on the doorway and proceeds to drag her to her living room.

"Now, you're gonna listen to me, I had my fun with those other girls and trust me they were a lot better than you, but you're valuable property and I can't have you walking away." He says, as he grabs her by the throat.

"Now, you're gonna come back with me, you're gonna tell everyone that you made a mistake and that you were an idiot for dumping me and you're gonna do whatever I say, got it?!" He threatens.

Mina heaves trying to catch her breath and nods her head yes.

Ash releases his grip and forces a kiss on her, biting her tongue as she cries out in pain.

"I'll be back later, I heard blue boy is getting hitched, so I'm just gonna stick around, we'll announce our getting back together at the wedding, I get my property back and show up that stupid hedgehog." He says, grinning as he exits her home.

Mina curls up on the couch and starts sobbing in pain and fear.

* * *

Tails' Side.

Tails had just gotten back from the flower shop.

 _"Mina, will you be my date to the wedding?" He practiced in his head over and over._

He had finally made it back to her home.

 _"Okay, moment of truth." He thought._

He took a deep breath and opened the door which strangely seemed looser to him.

It was only a few steps in when he saw it, the scene he wished he could forget forever.

Mina and Ash kissing.

He held back all he could as he ran from the sight.

Somehow he had made it home, he threw the flowers out and fell to his knees.

He struggled to keep consciousness as unknown noises came from him.

His body finally gave in as everything around him faded to black.

In that one moment, his heart, was crushed.


	8. Hero

**Alright time to get back on track.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

 **June 19th – 4 Days Until The Wedding.**

The new gossip had spread all across the kingdom, Mina and Ash were back together.

While some were congratulating the couple, others knew the truth behind it all.

Sonic and Sally saw how much pain Mina was in both physically and mentally.

They both pleaded with her to let them help and keep her protected from Ash.

But It was no use, Ash's intimidation had haunted her to the very core.

However, one Fox wasn't going to let this go.

Tails had regretted walking away that night.

He admitted to himself he screwed up, but now all he wanted was to protect Mina.

Tails flew faster than ever before towards Mina's home.

However, he hadn't known they weren't there, Ash had insisted that she would stay with him.

"So, Mina, what're you gonna wear to the wedding?" Ash asks.

"I want you to look good for when I make the official announcement." Ash says.

"What announcement?" Mina asks.

"Blue boy, thinks he's all that, well I'm gonna steal his thunder and announce our engagement." Ash says.

Mina looks at him in fear.

"Ash, we aren't engaged." Mina says.

"Not yet babe, but I got some studio execs to lend me some air time, that crew shows up to the wedding, they start rolling, I announce the engagement and boom, the spotlight is on us and you got some publicity for your next tour." Ash explains.

"Next tour?" Mina questions.

"Yeah." Ash says.

"Ash, I left the road for a reason, I was taking some time off and just taking a break from music." Mina told him.

Ash fell silent for a moment before breaking out into a small fit of creepy laughter.

He slowly crept over to Mina before grabbing her by the wrist, tightly.

"Here's the way this works, I manage, I decide what's best, I announce this engagement and you do the only thing you're good for and make me money, understand?" Ash says.

"Yes." Mina whispers.

"Yes, what?" Ash asks, gripping her wrist harder.

"Yes, sir," Mina says.

"Good, I'm gonna go meet up with the filming crew, I'll be back later." Ash says, leaving the house.

* * *

Later in Town.

The crew were doing a live news report, while Ash and an executive were discussing the event.

"So where's this gonna air, guys?" Ash asks.

"The whole planet is gonna be watching, it's the wedding everyone is talking about and a stunt like this is ratings gold." The executive said.

"Hey!" Someone shouted.

Ash turns to see Tails.

"What do you want?" Ash asks in annoyance.

"Leave, Mina, Alone." Tails utters out, spacing every word.

Ash can only laugh at the fox's threat.

"What if I don't?" Ash asks, amused.

Tails' fists clench in anger.

"Then I'll make you." Tails threatens.

Ash laughs once more, then runs over to Tails, punching him right in the neck, causing him to fall back, gasping for air.

"Nice try, pipsqueak." Ash taunts.

Tails surprises him and grabs his leg, tripping him onto his back.

Tails leaps up and crashes down, elbowing Ash right in the chest.

Tails and Ash both get back up and start launching barrages of strikes at one another.

Running up to witness this is none other than Sonic.

"What's going on?" Sonic asks the crew.

"I don't know, this fox kid came out of nowhere and started fighting Ash." The scared cameraman said.

Sonic taking the situation in, got an idea.

Sonic ran over and tried to signal Tails.

Tails looked over to see Sonic waving and then gesturing to his right, towards the filming equipment.

Tails understanding, nodded before being punched in the face by Ash.

Tails retaliated by sweeping his leg, grabbing Ash by the shirt and pushing him to the ground.

Ash growing more and more furious, grabbed hold of one of Tails' tails.

Ash pulled out an object from his pocket and with one swoop, the tail was no longer attached.

Tails screamed, in agony, falling to his knees.

Ash grinned evilly, looking down at the fallen fox.

"Shouldn't have messed with me, kid." Ash says.

"I had to." Tails croaks out.

"What did you do to Mina?!" Tails demanded to know.

"Don't know why you're so worried about her, she thought she could just leave, so I had a little chat with her and now she sees things my way." Ash says, smugly.

"All you do is use her, she deserves better than you!" Tails shouts back.

"Watch what you say kid." Ash says, stomping on Tails' hand.

"Funny, Mina made the same face when I crushed her, I guess rejects like you act alike." Ash says.

"Yeah and idiots like you don't think before they speak." Tails says.

"What?" Ash says, confused.

Tails points over to Sonic, making Ash look that way and to his horror, above Sonic was the red sign that read live, lit up.

"Smile for the camera." Tails taunts.

In the moments leading up to the fight, Sonic had booted up the live broadcast, meaning Tails and Ash's entire fight and Ash's confession was shown all over the world.

Ash's eyes lit up in fury.

"You're dead, fox boy!" Ash screams, as he brings down his blade.

In a sudden motion Ash stops and starts convulsing before collapsing, falling on his face.

Tails looks at him to see two prongs in his back.

 _"Taser darts, but how?" Tails wondered._

Soon enough the authorities arrive.

"We'll take it from here." An officer says

"Ash Mongoose, you're under arrest for abuse and assault." Another officer says, while cuffing him.

As two officers start to carry him away Tails leaps to his feet and runs over to them.

"Hey, I know it's not my place or anything but can I get one more punch in?" Tails asks.

"Sorry kid, it's against regulation." The officer says.

"Come on, please." Tails says, gesturing to the stump where one of his tails used to be.

"Alright, make it quick." The officer says.

"Wait, what?!" Ash says, in surprise.

Tails winds up before hitting Ash in the gut as hard as he could, knocking the wind out of him.

The officers carried Ash away, taking him out of their lives for good.

Tails had a feeling of triumph before he finally succumbed to the pain.

* * *

Later at the hospital.

Mina witnessed the entire event, both joy and sadness had overcome her.

She was finally free of Ash, but at the same time, Tails had been injured because of it.

 _"How can I face him after what he did for me, it wasn't just a few scrapes and bruises, he sacrificed so much and put his life on the line?" Mina worries._

"Miss Mongoose." The doctor says, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Mr. Prower has recovered, he will be out shortly." He says, and walks away.

A few minutes later Tails walks out and to Mina's surprise, with both of his tails intact.

"Hey Mina." He says.

Tears escape Mina's eyes as she can only hug him.

"I'm so sorry." She whimpers out.

"Mina, it's alright, I'm okay." Tails tries to reassure her.

"But, your tail." Mina says.

"The doctors managed to reattach it, I won't be flying for a while, but it will heal with time." Tails says.

"Tails, why did you do it?" Mina asks.

"Because I care about you more than anything, I couldn't stand a moment seeing you hurting." Tails confesses.

A blush creeps onto Mina's face.

"But he was going to… ." Mina starts, but is cut off by Tails.

"I know, but at least everyone would've known and you still would've been safe." Tails says.

Mina looks at him in shock.

"Tails, I don't know what to say." Mina says.

"Then let me do the talking." Tails says.

"I know these past few days have been difficult to say the least, but now, everything seems so much more clear, I know you might not be ready, but after all that's happened, I want to be closer to you, so Mina, will you be my date to the wedding?" Tails asks.

Mina looks at him before smiling and pulling him into a kiss.

"Anything for my hero." Mina says.

Tails, smiling, picks her up and carries her bridal style to her home.

Little did they know, someone was watching the whole time.

"That guy was about to finish him off, why did you taze him?" The guy asks.

The woman smirks and pulls out her taser.

"I got a soft spot for the fox, besides, if anyone's gonna end him, it's gonna be me."


	9. Calm Before The Storm

**Well the big day is almost here, let's check in on how everyone's doing before the ceremony.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

 **June 22nd – 1 Day Until The Wedding.**

The streets were crowded that night, everyone from celebrities, to the paparazzi, to the everyday citizen were flooding the city.

Sonic and Sally took view of the city and everyone awaiting the big day.

"So much for a small ceremony." Sally says, smiling.

"That's for sure, but hey, after it's over, it'll be just you and me." Sonic says, pulling her into a hug.

Sally smiles and feels it's the right time.

"Well, not for long." She says.

Sonic looks at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asks, confused.

Sally looks up at him and places his hand on her body.

"Well, pretty soon, it'll be just the three of us." Sally says.

Sonic's eyes go wide at the realization.

"You mean?" Sonic asks.

"Yes, we have a little one on the way." Sally says, with joy in her voice.

Sonic's grin grows as he lifts her up and twirls her around.

"This is amazing! I'm gonna be a father!" Sonic shouts, happily.

He puts her down and the two embrace once more.

"I can't wait to tell the others." He says.

He crouched down.

"I know you might not be able to hear me, but I promise you, I'm gonna be the best father in the world to you." Sonic says, before breaking into tears.

* * *

Meanwhile with the mystery trio.

The three were holding up in their hide out.

"All systems ready, mission, destroy Sonic The Hedgehog." The robot says.

"You sure this'll work?" The woman asks.

"Positive, all eyes are gonna be on this wedding, our resident robot charges in and does some damage, weakening their forces, by the time they're made aware, it'll already be too late, while everyone's in a panic, we crash the wedding and give blur our little gift." He explains his plan.

"I hope you're right." She mumbles.

"I'm always right, babe." He says, snickering.

Suddenly the door opens and the three of them pull their weapons out.

All three pointed their weapons at the cloaked figure who stood at the doorway.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"Call me a friend." The man in the cloak says.

"Okay friend, what do you want?" The man asked, angered.

"Let's just say we have something in common." The cloaked man says.

"What would that be?" She asks.

"We both have people at that wedding we want gone, so you could say, I want to help." The cloaked man offers.

The man and woman look at each other skeptically.

"Why should we let you?" The man asks.

"Because, the wedding is gonna be barricaded and lucky for you, I know how to get in." The cloaked man explains.

The man lowers his weapon and grins.

"Well then, welcome to the team, Mr?" He asks.

The cloaked man lowers his hood, revealing himself.

"The name's Ash."

* * *

With Tails and Mina.

The two were preparing for tomorrow.

"I don't understand why I gotta wear this thing, I'm already in a suit." Tails said, struggling with his tie.

Mina giggles and helps him tie it.

"I don't get it either, but it means a lot to be formal, besides, the whole world is gonna be watching, it's gonna be like a red carpet event outside." Mina says.

"True, it's kind of weird to think, in some strange way, I'm famous." Tails says.

"I mean, it's obvious with you, you're like the biggest pop star on the planet." Tails says.

"I wouldn't say the biggest." Mina says.

"Well maybe not, but definitely the cutest and most talented." Tails says, flirting.

Mina looks at him, blushing.

"For someone who's supposed to be shy, you sure know how to charm someone." She says.

"I have my moments." He says.

"Well, the big day is almost here, I bet it's gonna be beautiful." Mina says.

"Yeah, still, I'm curious as to find out who Amy's boyfriend is." Tails points out.

"Oh right, I wonder if she met another hedgehog." Mina says.

Tails starts thinking about it, seeing Amy walk in with a Sonic look alike.

 _"Guys, I'd like you all to meet Dash The Hedgehog." Daydream Amy introduces him._

"Tails?" Mina says, breaking Tails out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, just drifted off for a second." Tails says.

"It's fine, still, I was actually wondering if Sally had told Sonic about the baby yet." Mina says.

"Probably, knowing him, he's probably gonna throw a party afterwards." Tails says, laughing.

"Yeah, thinking about it, it makes me wish that I'll have kids of my own some day." Mina reveals to Tails.

"Really?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, two, maybe three kids." Mina tells him.

"Do you have names?" Tails asks.

"A few, if it's a girl, I'd name her Melody and if it's a boy, I'd name him Skye." Mina tells him.

Tails looks into her eyes, seeing all the sincerity and care in them.

"They're perfect." Tails says.

"Maybe someday." Mina says.

The two look outside the window, gazing at the starry sky.

"Yeah… maybe."

* * *

 **Alright, next time, The Wedding!**

 **Thank you for reading everybody and have an awesome day.**


	10. The Wedding: Part I

**Well, this is it, the big day is finally here. Enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

Wedding Day.

This was it, the event of the century.

The marriage of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn was underway.

The celebration was in full swing as the red carpet event took place outside the castle.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm Bean the Dynamite and host for tonight's event." Bean introduces himself.

"Co-host." Sasha interjected.

"Oh right and Sasha's here." Bean says, unenthusiastically.

"Thank you for that marvelous introduction." Sasha said, sarcastically.

"Sorry babe, you just can't take this duck's spotlight." Bean said, gesturing to himself.

"Anyway, the freedom fighters as well as other recognizable faces are arriving to celebrate the union between the princess and the hero of Möbius." Sasha reports.

"That's right, can't believe blue boy is finally tying the knot, say goodbye to your freedom Sonic." Bean says.

"You know Cream is watching right now, right?" Sasha points out.

Bean's expression immediately goes blank in fear.

"H-hey Cream, love you." He stutters.

 _"I'm dead." He thinks, imagining her reaction._

"Well it looks like the first guests have arrived, it appears to be, Shadow The Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat." Sasha announced.

"That's right, another celebrity power couple." Bean says.

"Coming up right now is Tails Prower and Mina Mongoose, who just became a thing recently." Sasha says.

"After that whole situation with Ash, they're a breath of fresh air." Bean says.

"Agreed." Sasha says.

"Here comes Bunnie and Antoine, followed by Espio and Nicole." Sasha continues to introduce.

"Following behind is Amy Rose and… ." Sasha stops as she receives a message in her in ear monitor.

"Breaking news, the kingdom is under attack, large scale demolition is occurring as we speak." Sasha reports.

Down below the guards hurried whoever they could inside the barricade and sealed them in.

* * *

Downtown.

Many of their soldiers were inside the barricade, so their numbers were few.

Unfortunately for them, what was out there, would be for most of them the last thing they would see.

Explosions reigned as the whole area was engulfed in flame.

The commander of the kingdom's militia gathered whatever forces of each unit he could.

"Ladies and Gentleman, approximately one hour ago, an attack was launched on the warehouse district, from their the chaos has spread, residential areas have been almost completely wiped out, many citizens have already lost their homes and some of them, their own lives." He said, coldly but with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Today, you're no longer ordinary law enforcers, today you enter a war zone, today you become heroes." He says.

 **"Today, you fight for your Kingdom!"** He shouts, raising his fist.

 **"For the Kingdom!"** Everyone salutes.

"Now, thanks to our sources, we've determined that the cause of the mass destruction, is this." The commander says, pointing to the screen to reveal an image.

"No way." An officer says.

"It can't be." Another one says.

"That's impossible, he was destroyed years ago." One of the soldiers says.

"Afraid not, he's been rebuilt." The commander corrects.

They all stare in horror at the glowing red eyes on the screen.

Heavy breaths can be heard and one quietly whimpers the name they'd never thought they'd hear again.

"Metal Sonic."

* * *

Back to the destruction.

"All living things, kneel before your new master." Metal Sonic announced, perched atop an obelisk.

The citizens cowered or continued to assist the wounded.

"I said… **kneel!** " He screeched, blasting another foundation down.

They immediately complied.

"Citizens of the Kingdom of Acorn, your empire, has fallen, however, if you choose to serve me, I shall spare your lives." Metal Sonic offered.

Silence fell over, as all that was heard was the crackling of flames.

Suddenly a small voice spoke out among them.

"No." The voice said.

Metal Sonic looked around to find the source.

"Who dares refuse me?" Metal Sonic says.

"I do." He says.

The figure walks forward to reveal a small Hedgehog child, holding a Sonic action figure.

"Sonic will save us, just like he always does, we would never betray him." The kid says, strongly.

Metal Sonic looks at him before breaking out into maniacal laughter.

Suddenly he stops and utters one word.

"Fool."

Metal Sonic sends a blast, hitting the kid straight on.

They all gasp in horror as the child falls back slowly, the action figure slipping out of his hands, hitting the ground as he does.

His eyes start to shut as he takes one last glance at the figure and says his final words.

"He will save us."


	11. The Wedding: Part II

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

Mass panic had ensued, voices battled over each other as the crowd from outside grew restless inside the castle.

Suddenly a noise broke out, silencing the crowd.

There, standing before them, was Sally Acorn herself.

"Good people, we know not much of this threat, but rest assured, we will triumph." She claimed proudly.

"All freedom fighters, report to my chambers, the rest of you shall remain in the various rooms in the castle." Sally announced.

The crowd quickly dispersed to their set locations.

As for the freedom fighters, they had engaged in discussion over their plan.

"What's the situation, your highness?" Nicole asks.

"It seems Metal Sonic has returned." Sally says.

All of them just stare blankly.

"But, that's impossible, we destroyed him years ago." Knuckles says.

"It seems he has been reconstructed and is now stronger than ever." Sally says.

"So, what's the plan?" Bunnie asks.

"Sonic has gone off to face Metal Sonic, alone." Sally says.

"Is he insane?!" Silver shouted.

"He'll get crushed!" Silver added on.

"I know, but he insisted he take him head on, however our remaining forces downtown will be aiding his efforts." Sally explains.

"So what, you want us to just sit here and do nothing while Sonic gets himself killed?!" Amy shouts in concern.

"We have to hold out here in case of an attack, however, Tails, I've been made aware of a device you invented that can help us." Sally says.

Everyone turns their gazes to Tails.

"A few years back I had been developing a mech armor to combat Metal Sonic, fortunately for us he was destroyed before we even had to use it, but the bad news is, the project was never completed or tested." Tails said.

"Do you still have the remote launcher?" Sally asks.

"Yes." Tails says.

"Well then, I believe it's time you finally test it out on the battlefield." Sally says.

"I'll alert our forces of its arrival." Sally says.

Tails engaged his watch, punching in the launch code for the armor.

From his lab the armor levitated and launched into the sky, landing at the coordinates Tails set.

"What if it doesn't work?" Rouge asks.

"Then we will all fight, to the end if we must." Sally says.

Everyone nods and prepares for what is to come.

* * *

Meanwhile.

The remaining enforcers had retreated for the moment, to retrieve the armor Tails had sent.

The commander had taken the liberty of making it clear.

"We have received this armor from Miles Prower himself, this armor will be piloted by one of you, with it are all the weapons you will need to combat the enemy, however it remains untested and the risk of death is high, I understand if you decline, but this is the only chance we have, so who will be our pilot?"

Silence falls over them, as they all look to each other, none of them uttering a sound.

"I will volunteer." A voice calls out.

Everyone looks to the back to see an unknown woman raising her hand.

"Who are you?" The commander asks.

"My name is Honey." She introduced herself.

The commander stares her down and then reaches out his hand for her to shake.

"Good luck out there." He says, in respect.

"Thank you sir." She says.

She walks over and engages the armor, metallic shielding soon encompassing her body.

She peered through the visor and looked down at her hands, seeing the mech arms and attempting to move them.

She smirked and charged out into the city, in search of Metal Sonic.

"Ready or not, here I come."

* * *

With Sonic.

Sonic had rushed to the scene, locating Metal Sonic, preparing for the inevitable confrontation.

"Been awhile Metal, I see you haven't changed." Sonic said.

Metal Sonic's sights locked on to Sonic.

"Today, one of us shall fall." Metal says, before jumping down, landing on the ground below.

"Well then, I'm afraid this is the end of the road for you." Sonic says, moving into attack position.

Metal Sonic stared him down, neither one making a move.

Like a rocket, Metal launched himself at Sonic.

Sonic barely dodged Metal's strike, circling back around to deliver a Spin Dash into Metal's face.

Metal fell back, flipping onto his feet before he hit the ground.

From there it resulted in an all out brawl, both of them fighting to the end.

Each of them delivered powerful strikes, hit after hit, they wore each other down.

Sonic drenched in red, while Metal was covered in motor oil with wires protruding from his head and body.

The two were locked in a stand still, neither one giving in.

 _"He's gotten a lot stronger, but I haven't lost a fight yet and I'm not starting today." He thought, trying to come up with a plan._

Taking his surroundings into account, Sonic quickly thought of a way to end this.

"Hey Metal, catch me if you can!" He shouted, leading him away.

 _"I hope this works." Sonic thought._

Sonic had lead him to an area he had earlier destroyed and hid inside one of the standing buildings.

"How the mighty have fallen, the hero of Möbius no cowers and flees from me." Metal insults.

 _"That's what you think." Sonic thinks, as he grabs the resources needed._

Sonic takes a pike, lighting it aflame.

 _"I hope Rob's lessons paid off." He thinks, taking his stance._

"Where do you hide, coward?!" Metal shouts.

Sonic reaches the roof, taking aim with his makeshift bow and arrow.

He focuses in on Metal.

"Hey, chrome dome." Sonic teases, shooting the arrow.

Metal turns to see the arrow headed straight for him.

"Ya looked." Sonic says.

The arrow pierces Metal, setting him ablaze, short circuits exploding from him, till finally he falls.

Sonic, witnessing all this, breathes a sigh of relief.

However, it's cut short from the body moving at full speed once more, knocking Sonic from the roof to the ground.

Sonic looks up to see standing before him, a silver endoskeleton.

"No." Sonic grunts.

"It seems my basic form has failed me, I believe it's time to show you my true power." Metal exclaims.

Metal is bathed in bright blue light as his armor is returned, now heavier with his spines and claws growing larger.

"My Neo form is once again functional, now it is time to end this." Metal says, knocking Sonic back down repeatedly.

Each hit the hedgehog took, broke him to the point he could barely move.

Metal was about to deliver the final blow.

But out of nowhere, she arrived.

Metal was knocked back by a small missile striking him in the chest.

"Who dares?!" Metal shouts, searching around for the culprit.

In his line of sight, he sees flying towards him, some sort of machine.

"Hey, need any help?" Honey says.

"Perfect timing." Sonic barely speaks out as he struggles to get back up.

Honey lands to the ground, standing off against Metal.

"Think I can take this round?" Honey asks.

"Be my guest." Sonic groans out.

Honey smirks, launching her fist at Metal at a speed even he couldn't match, effectively knocking him into a building.

The building collapsed on top of him, burying him beneath the rubble.

Metal shoots up from underneath, launching a laser at her.

In retaliation, Honey launched her own, causing them both to collide.

The two forced each other back, both their laser streams at odds, eventually giving way to a power surge, dissipating them both and knocking the two of them back.

Honey cringed, the pain was getting to her.

Metal, growing angry, extended his razor sharp claws, leapt up into the air, fell behind her and struck her in the back, going through the suit like paper and cutting her side.

She screeched out in pain, turning to throw a right hook, knocking his own face in.

 _"There has to be a way to stop him." She thought._

"Honey, what is your status?" The commander said, through her communication device.

"Injured sir, suit losing power, losing consciousness." She reported, her voice growing softer by the second.

"Stay with me here, we'll come up with something." The commander says.

Honey's eyes glanced over to the self destruct button.

"Sir, I have an idea, it's crazy but it just might work." She says.

"What is it?" He asks.

Honey sighs, thinking about her loved ones.

"If I don't make it, tell everyone I'll miss them." She says.

"What're you talking about?!" He shouts, in confusion.

"The suit has a self destruct mechanism, I'm going to activate it and blow him away." She explains.

"Are you crazy?!" He shouts.

"Very much, it's been an honor serving with you sir." She says, cutting off the communication.

"Hey!" She yells, getting Metal's attention.

"Let's finish this." She says.

Metal charges at her, lucky for her it's exactly what she wanted.

Honey grabs him, locking him into her embrace.

 _"That's it, steady and… ." She plans._

"Fire!" She says, pressing the self destruct button.

In a matter of seconds the explosion goes off, creating a massive crater in the ground where the two once stood.

The commander as well as the other enforcers had witnessed the scene on their monitors.

Many tears shedding over their fallen comrade.

Even the commander, placing his hands on a desk, looking down in dread.

Sonic had limped his way over to the crater.

At first, he mourned at the thought of his savior, fallen.

But then, the smallest of sounds is uttered, movements can be seen down below, as a figure rises from the dirt.

Letting out grunts and coughs, Honey rises from the ground, in immense pain.

She looks up to see the blue hedgehog staring down at her.

Noting this, she gives him a thumbs up in respect, with Sonic returning the gesture.

The enforcers back at the base cheered in relief and admiration.

Sonic lifted her out of the crater, helping her to her feet.

"Thank you, so what now?" Honey, nonchalantly asks.

Sonic just a smirks and winces, before asking her.

"Wanna come to the wedding?"

* * *

Back at Castle Acorn.

"It seems our Metal friend has failed us." Ash says, as they receive the news of Metal's downfall.

"No matter, we've made it in." The cloaked woman says.

"I believe it's time we paid the Princess and her guests a surprise visit." The cloaked man says.

The three of them sneak through the corridors to the royal quarters.

They reach the doors and quickly take care of the guard.

"Hey you're not supposed to be up here." He starts, only to be struck.

"Fool." The cloaked woman says.

The three of them barge in, breaking down the doors.

"What the?!" Knuckles shouts.

The team turns to see the individuals in question.

"A-Ash." Mina says, frightened to the core.

"Did ya miss me babe?" Ash says, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Hope you don't mind, I brought a few friends along." Ash says, motioning towards the cloaked individuals.

"Who are you?!" Sally questions.

They both laugh, lowering their hoods to reveal themselves.

The team cowers in shock at the sight of them.

Scourge and Fiona.


	12. The Wedding: Part III

**Back again for the final confrontation.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

The team stood there, looking their adversaries, dead in the eye.

"Good to see you again, your highness." Scourge said, mockingly.

Sally just scowled at the hedgehog.

"You are fools to come here, you're easily outnumbered." Nicole points out.

The three of them just chuckle at her statement.

"You underestimate us, besides with blue boy out of the way, there's no way you can defeat us." Scourge states, smugly.

Shadow growing frustrated, dashes for Scourge and punches him right in the jaw.

Scourge crouches and rubs his jaw.

"Not bad, stripes, my turn." Scourge says.

Scourge immediately dashes back, roundhouse kicking Shadow in the back of the head.

 _"Karma." Silver thought._

"Shadow!" Rouge shouts in concern, coming to his aid.

"You may outnumber us, but we're much stronger, we can take all of you." Scourge claims.

The heroes each stood beside one another, waiting for the inevitable first move.

In one moment all was quiet, the next, all of them had charged towards one another.

Tails, Sally, Nicole and Amy had taken on Fiona, who was currently dodging swoops from both Amy's hammer and Tails himself.

Mina, Julie Su, Bunnie, Rouge and Blaze took on Ash, who was basically a wimp going up against them, within seconds he was beaten down, only his stubbornness forcing him to get back up and protect his pride.

Lastly, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Antoine and Espio were in an all out brawl with Scourge.

"Come on, show me what you've got!" Ash screamed only to knocked down again by a punch from Bunnie.

"Was he always like this?" Rouge asked.

"Unfortunately." Mina says, giggling.

"Alright, lucky shot." Ash says, taking another hit from Blaze.

"That all you got? You hit like a girl!" Ash taunts.

In that one second, he'd managed to anger every single one of them.

"What did you just say?!" Julie Su says, gritting her teeth and curling her hands into fists.

The rest of them were doing the same, Blaze lighting aflame.

"You heard me." Ash says smugly.

Blaze launches her attack, lighting Ash's jacket on fire.

Rouge flies up and dives down, kicking him right in the face.

Julie Su and Bunnie grab hold of his arms in his confusion, leaving him wide open for one more person.

Mina looks at him, her rage higher than ever.

Mina slowly walks up and knees him right in the gut and punches him in the throat.

"Quick, let go." She says.

The two let go as Mina continuously punches him, forcing him to keep moving back, till finally with one last punch, she knocks him out the window, letting him fall to the ground below.

The girls high five each other, then headed downstairs to guard the civilians in case of a hostage situation.

Meanwhile, Scourge had been wiping the floor with them.

Shadow and Silver could hold their own, but even then it wasn't enough.

"I don't get it, there's five of us, how is he beating us?" Silver asks.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Espio said.

Scourge grinned wickedly, peering to his right to see the fight with Fiona, before eyeing Amy.

"Perfect." He said, dashing over and grabbing hold of Amy.

"No!" Sally yelled.

Scourge chuckled, holding the pink hedgehog at his side.

"Hey babe, I could always use another girl back home." Scourge flirts.

At that moment, a red blur comes dashing through the room, hitting Scourge square in the chest, knocking him through the walls into another room.

"Sorry, she's taken." The figure says, getting up to reveal a familiar red armadillo.

"Mighty?!" They all say in surprise.

"Nice to see you all again, the girls came downstairs and told everyone what was going on, so I figured I'd join in." Mighty says, walking towards Amy and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Wait, you two are?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, for awhile now." Amy says, cuddling up to him.

"You know, I'd hate to break up this beautiful moment but, I believe we're still fighting." Fiona says, leaping up and strangling Tails.

The others tried to rush in to help him but Scourge charged back in, blocking them off.

Fortunately in that moment, Mina returned to the room, taking in the situation.

In that moment, seeing Tails in peril, something just snapped.

Her anger grew and grew.

She slowly made her way to Scourge, who smirked at her.

"Well, well, well, aren't you Ash's ex? No wonder he cheated on you, not much to look at, are ya?" Scourge taunted her.

Little did he know, he would regret those words just a second later.

Scourge made a run for her, but Mina sidestepped, grabbing him by the throat.

He gasped for air as Mina threw him into the floor repeatedly, till finally she knocked him out.

Fiona looked at the beaten hedgehog.

"What the?!" Fiona thought.

She looked up to see the angry mongoose standing before her.

"Get away from him!" Mina yells, kicking Fiona right in the face.

Fiona grasped her now broken nose in pain.

However Mina had not let up.

She took a tip from Sally and punched her in the gut, making her crouch in agony.

"Hey Silver, think you can hold them?" Mina asks.

Silver nods and uses his psychokinesis to keep them at bay.

"It's no use!" He says.

"What?" Mina asks.

"Sorry, just memories." Silver says, reminiscing.

Sure enough, barging through the doors came Sonic and Honey.

"So, what'd we miss?"

* * *

 **Okay, hope that was okay. If you're wondering why Honey is here, unfortunately due to issues I had to remove my friend's OC's and replace them with other characters. I just wanted to apologize for the change and hopefully I can work with the those characters more in the future. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next Time, The Ceremony. Until then, thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**


	13. The Wedding: Part IV

**Hey everyone, welcome back to the wedding, everyone on Möbius has been waiting for. Hope you enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team._

* * *

Within hours, the grim scenery had passed.

By nightfall, Metal Sonic's remains had been disposed of, Scourge, Fiona and Ash had been detained and were being sent to a high security prison, located where there was no other land for miles.

Reconstruction of the kingdom had started and every citizen had pitched in, in rebuilding what had been lost.

A few days later, the smog in the sky subsided, the dull grey and sickly yellow giving way to beautiful blue.

Everyone in the Kingdom of Acorn had gathered at the castle once more.

This time Sonic and Sally decided to have an outdoor wedding for everyone to see.

 _"The perfect day for a wedding." Sonic thought as he looked down the aisle, awaiting his wife to be._

Soon enough, the band started playing, walking forward was the bride herself, everyone staring in awe at how amazing she looked in her dress.

Reaching the end of the aisle, Sonic smiled and mouthed I love you before the officiant began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join in the bonds of true love, Sonic The Hedgehog and Sally Acorn." He started.

"Does anyone object to these two being wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace." He says.

Knuckles starts to stand up in a joking manner but Julie Su forcefully pulls him back down.

Hearing no objection, the officiant continues.

"You may now say your vows." He tells them.

"Sally, when I first met you, I knew right then that I would always want you by my side, no matter how fast I ran, I knew you could keep up. When I'm with you, you make me a better hedgehog and I have never been more happier to be with you and I always will." Sonic says.

Sally starting to tear up, recites her own vows.

"Sonic, despite all that's happened, I'd always know you'd come speeding back to me, no matter the danger or risk, I know you'll always be there for me, as I will always be there for you. I love you more than anything and… ." Sally stops before whispering something private in his ear.

Sonic's eyes go wide at the news he's just been given.

"Sonic?" Sally says.

Sonic shows her a huge smile, reassuring her before turning to the officiant and signaling him to move on.

"Do you, Sonic The Hedgehog, take Sally Acorn, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The officiant recites.

"I do." Sonic says.

"Do you, Sally Acorn, take Sonic The Hedgehog, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The officiant recites.

"I do." Sally says.

"Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." He says.

Sonic and Sally both embrace each other, sharing their first kiss as a married couple.

The entire kingdom cheered with excitement.

After a few minutes, they called for everyone to join them inside the castle for the party they had prepared.

The whole scene was buzzing with both gossip and congrats about the newlyweds.

The main question being on what Sally whispered to Sonic during the vows.

Sure enough that would be answered.

The clinking of the glass, signaled someone was about to make a speech.

Sure enough it was Sonic.

"So it seems a few rumors have been going around as to what Sally whispered to me." He said.

"Recently, I found out I was going to be a father, however, new info has come to light." He starts.

"Well, it seems in a few months, the Kingdom of Acorn is going to have a new Prince and a new Princess." Sonic announced.

Everyone's mouths hung open at the mere mention of it, before mass cheering rang out through the entire castle.

The next generation of royalty was on their way.

They had rejoiced at the news, Tails, Mina and Amy smiling in shock.

They had known she was having a baby, but no idea she would be having more than one.

The uproar of applause and joy would only be furthered, as they introduced Mina and the performance began.

Everyone rushes to the the dance floor, following along to the rhythm of the mongoose's music.

Mina soon signaled the band to play without her and told them to play a slow song, an instrumental version of the song she and Tails sang.

Tails smiled, holding Mina close to him as the two slow danced the night away.

"Well, I guess they got their happily ever after." Mina whispers.

"Yeah and I'm thankful I've found mine." Tails whispers back, kissing Mina on the cheek.

Mina's face grows redder and redder at the fox's words.

"Tails?" She says.

"Yes, Mina?" He asks.

"Well… do you ever think, that maybe, we could do the same?" Mina asks.

"You mean, get married?" Tails asks.

"Yes, not now, after all that's happened it's still too early but, when I look at you, I just feel like I could spend the rest of my life with you and maybe one day, we could." Mina answers.

Tails smiles and pulls her in for a kiss, before whispering to her one more time.

"I feel the same way."


	14. Epilogue

**Welcome back everyone, to the final chapter of More Than That. I just wanted to thank you all, for all of the support, the favorites, the follows and the reviews meant a lot and I can't thank you enough. So without further ado, the conclusion.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of the characters, they are owned by Sega and Sonic Team. OC's in this story belong to me._

* * *

A young fox flies through the air, smiling as he soars across the sky.

He had almost gotten the hang of it.

He loved the feeling of being free, just floating among the clouds, not having a care in the world.

Meanwhile, a mongoose, now in her teens had been focusing on her speed.

She zipped through the terrains of Downunda, with one goal on her mind, becoming a Freedom Fighter.

"Melody, Skye, time to get back to the house." A woman called for them.

The two of them joined her and followed her back to their home.

Upon entering, the two of them went to their rooms while the older mongoose was being held in the arms of a familiar fox.

"How are the kids doing, Mina?" He asks.

"Great, Skye is improving quickly and Melody's just about ready to join the ranks." Mina says.

That's right, after a few years Tails and Mina had tied the knot.

A year after their marriage, Mina was pregnant with Melody and a few years after that she had another child, Skye.

After Melody was born, they had decided to leave the kingdom and settle down in Downunda where they could live in solitude.

However that didn't stop Melody.

Mina had kept up her music, going out on the occasional small tour.

Melody had developed a love for music after hearing her mother on stage and once in a while she would join her in performing.

After performing in the kingdom however, Melody became obsessed with the new group of Freedom Fighters.

She had heard tales of her father's triumphs alongside the other original heroes of Möbius, but this new team became her passion.

From then on, she trained night and day in hopes that one day, she could join them.

"They grow up so fast." Tails says.

Mina puts her arm around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly, they hear a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Tails says, getting up to answer the door.

Opening the door, reveals two individuals he knows all too well.

Standing in the doorway is a red shelled armadillo and a pink hedgehog.

"Mighty? Amy?" Tails says, in surprise.

"Hey, long time no see buddy." Mighty says.

"Yeah, come on in." Tails welcomes them.

"Mina, it's been forever!" Amy yells in joy, pulling Mina in for a hug.

"Yeah, it's so good to see you." Mina says.

"So, what brings you down here?" Tails asks.

"Well we heard that Mina's next performance was down here and we decided to bring a little fan of yours to see you sing." Mighty explained.

"A fan?" Mina questions.

"Yeah, come on out honey, don't be scared." Amy says.

Looking around from behind Mighty, a shorter pink shelled armadillo waves shyly at them.

"Tails, Mina, I'd like you to meet our daughter, Kara." Amy introduces them.

"Hello." Mina says, trying to get a better look but the girl goes back to hiding.

"Sorry, she's a little shy." Amy says.

"It's alright, our son is the same." Mina says.

"Oh yeah, we haven't even met him yet and we haven't seen your daughter since she was born." Mighty points out.

"Hang on, Melody, Skye!" Tails calls for them.

Their doors open and the two of them come rushing downstairs.

"Melody, Skye, this is… ." Tails starts but is interrupted by Melody.

"You're Mighty the Armadillo and you're Amy Rose." Melody starts fangirling.

"I take it she knows us." Mighty jokes.

"You're basically some of her heroes, she loves the Freedom Fighters, she's actually training to be one." Tails says.

"Pleasure to meet you." Amy says.

"Hope you've got what it takes." Mighty says.

They both turn their attention to the young fox, twiddling his thumbs in nervousness.

"N-nice to meet you." He stutters.

"Nice to meet you too." They both say.

"Kara, say hello." Amy tells her.

Kara steps out a little from behind Mighty, once again waving shyly at Melody before stopping, staring in awe at Skye.

Skye slowly looking up, witnesses the girl in front of him.

"Hi." She says softly, looking away to hide her blush.

"Hi." Skye says, doing the same.

"Wow little bro, in love already, I didn't know you had it in you." Melody teases.

Skye and Kara's blushes intensify.

"Melody don't tease them, it's adorable." Mina says, unintentionally making it worse.

Mighty laughs along, shooting a subtle glare at Skye.

Skye notices and cowers a little in fear.

"Well it's been a long day and we should get going, we'll see you tomorrow." Amy says.

"Can't wait." Mina says.

The three of them head out the door.

Skye without thinking, peers out the door, looking back at him is Kara.

Kara smiles and waves goodbye to the fox before heading off with her parents.

Skye sighs in newfound bliss, closing the door, turning around to find Melody with a smirk on her face.

"What?" He says.

"Nothing, nothing." She says, holding back her laughter as she headed up to her room.

Skye, not even caring, went back to his room, thinking about Kara.

Tails and Mina sat on the couch, cuddling each other.

"Huh, déjà vu." Tails says.

"What do you mean?" Mina asks.

"He really is like me, shy, nervous, falling for the perfect girl." Tails says.

Mina smiles and kisses him on the cheek, before laying her head against his chest.

"Yeah, but remember, you got the girl." Mina says.

She was right, in the end, through all of the troubles, he got the girl.

He had a place he could call home, two kids, the best friends one could have and of course, a loving wife.


End file.
